matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"MIL-SPEC"
* |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 98 (5 burst shots)|capacity = 30 (max 300) (60 in default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|cost = *325 *260 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = |released = 13.2.0}} The "MIL-SPEC" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance It is a dark-colored rifle with the EOTEC holographic scope, front grip and the front recoil stock. Strategy It has great damage, high fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to deal massive damage, as it is key for conserving ammo. *While it has 2X scope, which might be useless in long ranges, it is still effectual in long ranges. *Its accuracy is reminiscent to SWAT Rifle UP2 (but tad higher), so use this as your advantage. *Its good mobility allows you to escape from chaotic situations. *If the player rapidly taps the fire button it will behave similar to an automatic rifle and increase the fire rate to that of the Swat Rifle, while being semi-automatic. *Due to its accuracy, this can be used to target air enemies if used correctly. *Since this weapon has a low ammo capacity, ensure you have a backup weapon in case this runs out of ammo in the middle of a duel. *Headshots with this weapon can shred down enemy armor if not kill the enemy. *Pick off weakened enemies with it to gain easy kills. *Whenever you are forced to fight in close ranges, circle around the enemy and do headshots for this could tear down their armor, but be aware of your opponent's weapons and how they play. *You could try to tear down their armor with this weapon and use a sniper/heavy weapon to finish them off, or vice versa. *The gun will remain accurate if you hold down the trigger, but it will require some aim when moving around quickly. *Not recommended for crowd control due to its burst-shot ability. *Jump around while firing, to ensure that the enemy will be confused, but do so since he will try to estimate your position while he tries to damage you. Counters *Attack the user from behind. *Use an area damage weapon to disorient the user. *If possible, strafe the enemy with a strong weapon from a distance for a very easy and quick kill. *It does not have high capacity, so circle around its user to confuse him. But beware that he will switch to surprise weapon to defeat this tactic. *Hide behind an object, or outflank the user. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Users can turn this weapon into a makeshift sniper weapon, so take its users out with a reliable sniper weapon. *Area Damage Weapons can easily mess their aim while High fire Rate and high capacity weapons could last longer in a duel and decimate these users (Automatic Peacemaker, Pumpkin Thrower, Bastion, etc.). *This weapon can be easily countered by: **Close-range: Flamethrowers, shotguns, or strong melee weapons. These weapons would be your best bet in close-range duels. **Medium-range: Weapons such as the Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D), Minigun Pistol, Dragon Breath, and other high fire rate, high capacity or high-efficiency weapons could beat this weapon. **Long-range: Any kind of weapon with a 4x or more scope should and will take these users down relatively easy. Hpwever, its sheer accuracy will pin you down in that range if you are not alert or fast enough in doing sl. *Skilled player is an always a problem, as the weapon's slow reload is not a problem for them. Attack its users from behind. *Any full-automatic weapons will do the trick since the semi-auto attribute for this weapon renders the user vulnerable to continuous firefights. Firing Sound *Ranger Rifle's Theme *Military-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the Singaporean ST Kinetics Conventional Multirole Combat Rifle. *Its title is the abbreviation of the United States Military Standard. *It is one of the semi-automatic Primaries in the game. *This (and the Mercenary (and its reskins)) is one or the few weapons with 5 round burst in full fire. *Its efficiency was increased slightly in the 16.5.0 update. *It has been split into two upgrades in the 17.1.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Semi-Auto Category:Themed Category:Epic